Jealousy
by AnGeLkIsSeS03
Summary: They were best friends for years, until Darien stole something precious from Andrew. Jealousy can make you do crazy things, and this is one such story. DARK FIC, and not for the faint of heart. When I say extremely graphic scenes, that is exactly what this is.
1. Chapter 1

**Jealousy**

 _By AnGeLkIsSeS03_

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailormoon or the other main characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 1  
**

* * *

Two 15 year-old boys were walking home from school on a bitterly cold evening when they reached  
the point they would separate ways to home. The blonde was a bit taller than the midnight coloured  
hair boy, and always felt the need to offer his friend to walk to the rest of the way home. His friend  
was quiet and usually kept to himself which made him an easy target for bully's at their school.  
Every time the smaller boy would say 'No thank you', and wish him a good-evening.

* * *

The dark-haired boy walked swiftly away from his friend who luckily seemed oblivious to  
the truth of him. He would be ashamed if his new best friend found out he had been lying  
to him since they had met almost a year ago when he had started year 9 of at Juuban High  
School a year ahead of his class.

He was an orphan, and at 15 he knew no one would ever adopt him. His parents had died  
when he was a barely more than a toddler, and he was stuck in this situation. As he  
soon as he graduated from the standard middle school for orphans; he begged and pleaded  
to go to a public school. So he could be somewhere to try to have a sense of normality.

Walking through the front gates of the Wild Oaks Young Adult Orphanage Darien Shields  
was sure he would never be loved or accepted by anyone.

* * *

 _6 Years later_

Andrew had been blessed in life, he had a nice loving family and a business that had been passed  
onto him when his beloved Uncle had passed away 2 years prior. He kept telling himself that it  
was for the best, and he loved Crown Parlor. It seemed that 2 years ago his life had started to  
slowly fall apart.

His longtime girlfriend Rita had moved abroad to study indefinitely, and because his grades  
weren't stellar he did not get accepted to the same college as his best friend Darien Shields.  
His friend was studying to become a doctor while he had hoped to major in Business  
Management.

The one thing in his life that was constantly good was his friends, and he cherished their company.  
This place brought them all together, and it was what made settling here not as bad as Andrew had  
once thought. Women flocked to him, and he knew wasn't a bad looking guy. One girl in particular  
stood out to him, for many different reasons. Serena.

Andrew remembered the first day he had reopened Crown after he had taken over. A shy blonde had  
come in excitedly and asked if we were open, and that it was her favourite place to get a milkshake.  
Her crystal blue eyes coloured his dreams for many nights since then. Andrew knew she was young,  
and when he had found out it that she was fourteen he felt gutted.

He had told Darien how I felt, and his friend seemed to know Serena. He claimed she had thrown a  
test at him, and the test listed she was in year 8. Darien had shrugged it off, but Andrew had caught  
a hint of a smile his friend tried to hide behind his coffee cup. Knowing deep down Darien had a thing for her,  
but would never confide it to him.

As the weeks turned into months, I tried to stop any attraction to her. Suddenly, Serena started flirting  
with me more and more. I could tell she had a crush, and that made it even more hard. She was too young  
for me, I just had to keep telling myself that. That one day she would be old enough to date, and I would  
be more than ready for that day.

* * *

 **Please Review ~_~ Ja ne**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jealousy**

By AnGeLkIsSeS03

* * *

Disclaimer: I do now own Sailormoon or the other characters.

WARNING: This chapter contains very Graphic/Mature content. 

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Over the last two years Darien and Serena argued like cats and dogs. Serena got under Darien's  
skin, something I couldn't even do. And Darien couldn't help being an ass to her, even if it clearly  
hurt her feelings. All I can do is shake my head and try to console Serena, even if it pisses Darien  
off.

She has grown more beautiful every day, and it's come to the point where I am ready to tell her  
how I feel. As soon as I got up this morning I told myself I was ready, and at 21 years I can date  
and provide for her without shame. Then I get to work and realize today is a big street festival in  
front of Crown Parlor, and we are having specials all day to draw in customers. I sigh and vow I  
will make time to see her later.

* * *

 _Afternoon_

Darien was having his first afternoon off after finishing his midterms. This didn't of course mean that  
he was not up for a cup of coffee and a chat with Andrew to kill time before his favorite distraction  
came by. Serena was both sweet and full of spirit when you pushed the right buttons. Her passion  
spurred him into teasing her. Her face was so easy to read, and he knew she wouldn't react if she  
didn't care what he thought.

He knew Andrew had a crush on her years ago, but he wasn't sure if that were true now. It didn't  
matter, who was he to ask her out? It didn't matter how he felt.

 _BANG_

"Wha-? " Darien found himself on his back with a wide eyed Serena inches from his face.  
She looked baffled, blushed and quickly rose to her feet muttering a small apology.

"Where's the fire Odango?" I couldn't help the half grin from starting at the sight of her blush.  
It was then I noticed she was wearing a light blue sundress that went to her knees and showed  
off her legs.

"Oh Shut up Darien, Stop calling me that! My name is S-E-R-E-N-A, even you can read that  
college brains!" Serena spat out as she ran into Crown, and away from me.

Since that was where I was going I went inside and focused on reaching my favourite part of  
the counter, and fortunately Serena was next to it asking Andrew for a Milkshake. It was busy,  
but Andrew always made time for Serena.

She turned, her jumped seeing me two seats from her.

"Are you stalking me Shields?" Serena said with one eyebrow raised.

"Why, would I stalk someone like you...Odango." I couldn't help that last comment.

"THAT'S IT, for the millionth time its SERENA!" She shouted, and I laughed only making her  
glare and insult me more.

That is when I felt a hard hand on my shoulder and the someone was pulling both Serena  
and I toward a room marked "Staff" that I had never been behind before. They walked  
through the door and down a long hallway to a large dimly-lit living room with couches  
and a small bathroom.

"You two stay here! I have too many people to serve today to be your referee at the same  
time. Sort it out and I'll be back when it calms down out there." Andrew said sternly before  
showing himself out the door and locking it with a loud click.

"Did he just..." Serena started.

"Lock us in, I think so." Darien said before going down the hall to confirm this and groan  
loudly.

They both gave up and sat down on the same large couch, not looking at each other.

Serena had her head in her hands for a few minutes and that's when Darien noticed she

was trying to hide her tears. He felt guilty about teasing her, and now they were in this  
situation.

"Serena," Darien put one hand on her shoulder praying she wouldn't slap it away. When  
she didnt he kept going. " I'm sorry, for the things I say sometimes. I don't mean to upset  
you this much."

"I thought you hated me." She said, still not looking up. It startled me.

"No, that could never be true." Darien should push her away, but there was no where to  
go or hide here.

Her head came up and she looked right into my eyes, Pale blue against Deep Ocean.

"Why?"

That one word pulled at my heart, but I kept it inside. No one could love or care about me.

"Please, tell me why." She asked softly and reached out to touch my hand.

"I can't hate someone I love." I confided putting my heart in her hands. I never thought  
it would be like this, and looking into her eyes. She started crying, then hugged me. I  
didn't know what to think. I put my arms around her and committed the feel of her in my  
arms to memory. Even if she didn't accept me I would protect her from harm.

"I love you too Darien." She whispered, pulling out of my embrace to kiss me sweetly. One  
kiss turned into a second, then became deeper. She tasted so sweet, and her curves felt  
amazing against me. She pulled me down with her onto the couch my lips never leaving  
hers.

I could feel her body through the thin dress she wore, and I couldn't hide my throbbing  
arousal.

I never wanted anything so bad in my life. It didn't matter that she was only 16 and that  
I am 21. It didn't matter that my best friend had a crush on her. And it sure as hell didn't  
matter that they were stuck here in this beautiful moment.

Darien pulled away from her lips to trail kisses along her jaw to her neck, making Serena  
gasp.

She giggled, and he smiled at the cute sound before continuing his teasing. Serena wrapped  
her bare legs around him to pull him close, and it was all he could do to not rip her panties  
off. She closed her yes and arched her back giving him access to her beautiful breasts through  
her dress.

"Do you want to stop Serena?" Darien asked with a serious tone.

"I want this Darien, I meant it when I said I love you. This is my first time so..." Serena said  
blushing redder than I've ever seen her.

"I have something to tell you first. I've had sex before." She looked a bit sad, "I was young

and it happened once."

"Oh, Darien. It doesn't matter to me, please ...don't stop." She replied confidently.

Darien kissed the tops before reaching around her back to unzip her dress. Serena helped  
him pull it off and immediately started helping him with his shirt and pants before pulling  
him back on top of her. I caught a glimpse of white satin panties and matching bra, before  
I pulled her bra up and started sucking on her right nipple. Her breasts were perfect for his  
hands and turned him on more than he'd ever been in his life. The blonde moaned and  
writhed beneath him as he took his time sucking each nipple. He traveled lower kissing a  
path to her little panties. She lifted her hips to help him take them off, and once they were  
discarded he starred at her beautiful slit, admiring her naked in front of him for the taking.

Clad only in his boxer briefs Darien's erection was highly visible and huge. He knelt between  
Serena's long legs and gave her sweet pussy one long lick from top to bottom. This made her  
knees shake and she became wetter. Darien continued to lick and suck her clit losing all track  
of time, and Serena moaned Darien's name over and over as he made her cum for the first  
time. He inserted his middle finger into her tight virgin slit causing Serena to arch her back  
slightly from the foreign feeling.

Darien's cock wanted to explode feeling how tight she was, but he had patience. He loved her  
and wanted her to never forget their first time for all the right reasons. So he slowly pumped  
his finger in and out as she panted. When he felt she was more comfortable he returned to her  
lips for a scorching kiss and he kept massaging her slit. He pulled his briefs down and laid his  
cock against her so she could feel his 7 inches fully. Serena reached down and ran her hands  
all over his cock then slowly started massaging it.

"I love you Serena, I always will." Darien said kissing her. He moved to rub his cock up and  
down her slit feeling the wetness coat him he looked into her eyes and he pushed the head  
in slowly. She spread her legs further and he slowly pumped inch and inch until he broke her  
cherry. Serena clenched her jaw and then gasped in pain. I slowed down, but she started  
thrusting against me.

"OH DARIEN! Don't stop!" Serena pleaded.

Her pussy was so tight I could barely move, so we slowly made love to eachother. And as it  
got easier I pulled her back against me on the couch and lifted one of her legs up giving me  
access to push deeper. She tried to contain her moaning, but I loved hearing it. I squeezed  
her beautiful breasts and thrust into her over and over again. I want to fill her over and over  
again. We both cum together so hard it leaves us shaking still connected. Within a couple  
minutes I harden inside her and she wriggles on me wanting more.

"You are so sexy, haven't you had enough?" I tease, and give her one long thrust.

"Not yet.." She says giving me a sweet smile pushing me back only to straddle me, and I  
can't believe how lucky I am.

Serena takes my cock and slowly lowers herself onto the thick tip of my dick still coated  
with a small amount of blood. She hisses in pain the further she goes, and I'm in heaven.  
Her long beautiful blonde hair teases my bare skin as she bounces.

It takes all my strength to not bang her so hard I break her tiny slit, and I let her ride me.  
She starts crying out and moaning loudly while riding me.I cup her ass in my hands helping  
her thrust, and I'm finally all the way in her tightness. I don't care at this point or any other  
if I get her pregnant, all that matters is I love her. She _is_ mine.

It is then I feel myself being milked as she falls into another orgasm screaming into the  
couch cushion behind me as she takes my cock. I release deep inside her and thank god  
for this angel in my arms.

* * *

Andrew couldn't believe it, he heard what he thought was someone screaming. He walked  
in on his best friend having sex with the girl he loved. From the dark hallway he had seen  
Serena's beautiful naked body being groped and used by his best friend. That should have  
been HIM. His mind and body were numb, and he stood and watched until he could finally  
walk away. He wanted to hurt Darien, and he still wanted Serena.


	3. Chapter 3

**Jealousy**

 _By AnGeLkIsSeS03  
_

* * *

Disclaimer: I do now own Sailormoon or the other characters.

A.N. \- This story is a bit different from the others, and I suppose it is something I

haven't been able to get out of my head. _This isn't your everyday story, and I in_

 _this story I will cater to no one._ You may flame away, and yes I do read each and

every one of your reviews. When I write, I write to make people feel, and to give

something of myself in every story. If you are reading this and you love to write,

just try.

* * *

 **Chapter 3  
**

Unaware they had just been walked-in on Serena and Darien dressed slowly, and sat  
down together to wait. Serena was still flushed and could hardly look at Darien after  
the exchange they just had in Andrew's place of business. This wasn't planned, but  
she didn't regret it. She would have never thought he felt this way about her. When  
they first met, she knew he would be important in her life.

Unfortunately, he seemed to only see her as dumb kid, and that pissed her off more  
than anything ever had. Darien always caught her off guard, and no matter how hard  
she tried to fight it. She knew she was deeply attracted to him.

Darien reached over to grab one of her hands in his. He brought it to his lips for a  
kiss while looking straight into her powder blue eyes. His gaze was electric. And  
the promise in it was tangible. As his lips reached the back of her hand they heard  
the door to the shop open loadly and they both heard a woman calling their names.

They walked down the hallway and saw a young redhead girl that couldn't been too  
much older than Serena.

"Andrew, told me to let you guys out, and that he had to take off for the rest of the  
afternoon. I'm sorry he locked you back here." She shook her head,"My cousin has  
been acting so strange today."

"Don't worry about it Melissa, thanks for letting us out." Darien said casually while  
winking at her. The redhead blushed slightly and stammered for a reply.

"About the other day, Darien...I wanted to ask you something." Andrew's cousin started  
while looking at Serena obviously embarrassed.

"Sure? Can you ask me now I have to run shortly." Darien replied coolly, and shot Serena  
a pleading look to wait for him.

"I'll be outside," Serena said, begun to feel a bit worried as she walked off. before she  
walked through the door she saw Melissa say something to Darien before he went pale.

* * *

Darien was impatient, normally he wouldn't mind chatting with Andrew's little cousin. He  
wondered what this was about, and if it had anything to do with his missing best friend.

A friend who locked him in the backroom, and he felt a mixture of pissed off and grateful.

"So, I ...wanted to ..." Melissa was obviously nervous." I wanted to know if, you wanted  
to go out with me on a date."

He wanted to groan out loud, but at the same time this was his best friend's cousin.  
At 18 she was very sensitive, and Andrew would kill him for hurting her feelings.

"Melissa, you're a beautiful young woman. I am flattered by your offer, but I am involved  
with someone and I would never do anything to hurt her. " He said sincerely.

He could see she fought back tears, and nodded not looking at Darien she went into the  
same back room he had been stuck in with Serena. This made him feel like shit, but he  
didn't want anything to sour this night. Serena was still waiting for him, at least he hoped.

* * *

For the longest time Serena had thought she loved Andrew. He seemed to get her,  
and even on the worst of days he made her feel special. Even though she flirted  
with him for years, he never made any clear moves to make her think he wanted  
her as more than a friend. She was young when they met, and wondered if that  
may have anything to do with it. The past 6 or so months she had told herself he  
only thought of her like a little sister. She wondered briefly about how he would  
react if he knew what Darien and her had done.

Darien came out to meet her in time to interrupt her thoughts. His attitude towards  
her shifted so quickly it was almost comical to have what she had wanted with him  
in just the blink of an eye. His arm wrapped around her shoulders, he lead them the  
opposite direction of her house.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting, that was...awkward." He said sheepishly, letting his  
jet black hair fall across his eyes.

"What was?" The blonde asked him, her skin was tingling where he touched her.  
The look he gave her was highly distracting.

He let out a big sigh. " She asked me out. I said no."

Serena blushed. not really wanting to encourage him. "Why did you say no?"

Darien just smiled, and continued leading them in an unknown destination.

"Where are you taking me Darien?" She demanded, looking up at through her long

lashes him as they walked in with the sunset at their backs.

"To my apartment." He answered, pulling her tighter against him.

* * *

Andrew was passed pissed off, he was even passed depression. His mind raced with  
thoughts of seeing the two together publicly, and knowing his friend had shacked  
up with her in the back of _HIS business_ was insulting. It seemed he was more invested  
in being with Serena than he gave himself credit for.

For awhile he had built up a nice future that the two of them would share. He had  
planned to take things slow, marry her and have as many kids as possible. It was his  
one goal these past two years, and he thought by sticking by her and giving her 'advice'  
he would keep other men away.

He played into the big-brother role to keep other man away from his prize.

"Damn it! WHY?!" He screamed and punched a picture of Darien and himself at their  
High School Graduation 3 years ago.

Plans of revenge formulated in his mind, so devious and dark he couldn't wait.  
His best friend stole his girl, and it was time for payback.


	4. Chapter 4

**Jealousy**

 _By AnGeLkIsSeS03_

Disclaimer: I do now own Sailormoon or the other characters.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4**_

By the time Serena got home she could barely make it up her stairs without collapsing.  
The blonde had never thought she could be so exhausted in her life, and utterly happy.  
Darien had taken her back to his 'apartment', which was more of a penthouse. Sparsely  
decorated, she felt like the most colourful thing in his home. For the next two hours he  
had spent his time showing her how good it was to take things slow. They didn't discuss  
the future, they let all their sexual and emotional frustration be eased.

Serena was sore in places she didn't know could be sore, and walking past her mother had  
been the most difficult test. The blonde mumbled something about eating at Lita's as her  
mom was setting out a place for her. This wasn't abnormal for her to skip family dinners.

Her room was a welcome sight, and she began to get ready for a much needed shower.  
The promise of a date Saturday night, he would pick her up at 6:00 pm. Tomorrow was  
Friday, and Darien had one last day filled with important testing before he was completely  
finished. To Serena, Saturday couldn't come soon enough. All thoughts of Andrew had been  
put to the back of her mind.

* * *

Darien whistled as he walked down the sidewalk on his way into Crown Parlor. He was  
turning over the idea of talking to Andrew about this latest turn of events with Serena.  
When he had found out Andrew had the hots for Serena, he had immediately decided  
to keep his distance from her. That was two years ago, and it seemed like Andrew now  
thought of Serena as a friend. No matter what he did, he needed his morning coffee.

There were around half a dozen customers in this morning, all consumed in their News  
papers or cell phones. His gaze landed on the the counter where his blonde friend was  
refilling salt and pepper shakers.

"Hey Drew! Good morning"

* * *

"Uhh-Hey Darien, the usual?" Andrew stiffened after the greeting, but answered calmly.

"Sure, and I have something to talk to you about." His friend's voice wavered at the end,  
and a cold sweat began to break out on his forehead.

"I don't know how to tell you this, but ...Melissa asked me out."

Andrew was stunned, he didn't expect to hear that. He knew his little cousin had a  
crush on his friend, but didn't actually think she would make any move. Now he thought  
of his friend touching his cousin, and it made him seethe as well.

"You-", Andrew began.

"I said no! Come on Drew! I would never..." Darien interjected, his face pale.  
Of course not, because he was just with Serena.

"Can I ask you why not?"

"She is your cousin, I think of her as a friend, and.." Darien hesitated, running a hand  
through his hair hard in a nervous gesture. "I am taking someone else out tonight."

"Oh, who?" He asked knowing the answer, but this was a test of honesty. If he  
answered right the consequences wouldn't be nearly as bad for Darien.

"...Serena, I'm taking Serena out." His dark-haired friend said, his eyes serious as he  
said this to his friend.

There was a long silence, and when Darien made eye-contact with his Best friend.

"Wow!...that's great! I mean, you guys will finally get along, and I wont have to worry  
about separating you all the damn time." Andrew put on his best fake smile, but  
refused to make direct eye contact with Darien after that. He started to busy himself  
with cleaning the counters.

"I hope this won't be awkward, I know you use to like her." Darien said concerned,  
but relieved his friend seemed accepting.

All Drew could do was nod, as that last statement filled him with pure anger. He  
couldn't see past his jealousy to see his friend's sincerity. To him this sealed all  
their fates.


	5. Chapter 5

**Jealousy**

By AnGeLkIsSeS03

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailormoon or the other characters.

 **Chapter 5**

 _One week later_

It had been one week since Andrew had started planning his revenge. The more he  
saw them together, the more he felt betrayed. He was barely eating most days. He  
was drinking thinking of the events over and over again and become fixated on a  
plan that would change absolutely everything.

His 'best friend' had stupidly told him earlier today his plans for Serena and him to  
go to the Comic-con convention this weekend. They planned to cosplay as Sailormoon  
and Tuxedo Mask. That was all he needed to know to make plans of his own.  
Serena was meeting up with Darien at his place tomorrow, and Andrew  
smiled at the thought of what was to come.

* * *

When Darien got up Saturday morning, the first thing he wanted was to grab a early  
coffee and chat with his best friend. After that he would meet up with Serena  
at his apartment before they would go to the convention together. He was happier  
than he had ever remembered being in his life, and the future plans kept rolling  
out in front of him.

When he reached crown he was surprised to see it closed with a note reading  
'Closed for a Family Emergency, we'll see you tomorrow.' He frowned and  
decided to call Andrew later to see how he was doing. Darien went to a local  
cafe closer to his place for a coffee and to read the morning paper. Two cups of  
coffee and one newspaper later Darien noticed he was to meet Serena in 45 minutes.

The sky was growing darker with the promise of ran, as Darien made his way back home  
only stopping to pick up some flowers for Serena. When he reached his apartment Darien  
felt nervous for some reason. After walking inside he looked around, but quickly laughed it  
off as being overly excited to see his beautiful girlfriend. Needing a quick rinse before changing  
into his cosplay he went to take a quick shower.

The water was hot and the sound of the fan was loud as usual. He didn't have a chance  
to hear the door handle opening, or the foot falls on the the tile floor of the bathroom.  
Darien turned the water of the shower off and grabbed the towel he kept handy over the glass  
shower door to dry off. He opened the door and stepped out only to be greeted by a man dressed  
in all black with a ghost face mask hiding any discernible features. The shock made his vulnerable  
to the man's attack. He fought to keep the man off of him, but the intruder covered his mouth  
a foul smelling cloth until he blacked out.

* * *

Serena was a bit early to Darien's, and couldn't wait to see him in his Tuxedo mask cosplay. She  
had already changed at her house not wanting to make him wait. She knocked on his door and there  
was no answer. Serena checked the handle to find that the door was unlocked, and she let herself in.

There were white flower petals on the floor leading to Darien's slightly open bedroom where  
music was playing. Serena blushed and hesitated walking to the door to push it open.

There was no one inside...

"Oh!" Serena was startled when two hands grabbed her shoulders from behind and spun her into a  
immediate kiss. The kiss was fierce, and needing. Serena felt him cup her ass and lift her to wrap  
her long legs around him. Serena lost all thoughts of the convention and surrendered to her 'Darien'  
as he carried her to the large bed behind her. She could feel his massive erection pressing into her  
as he kept up a string of kisses that trailed from her jaw to her breasts. She unzipped the side of her  
sailormoon cosplay and let him pull her leotard completely off.

Serena's heart was beating so fast, she kept blushing and looking away from him. Her nudity around  
him was still so new as they had only done this a few times. He kissed and massaged each of her breasts  
and kissed his way down to her centre. Serena was going crazy, he teased her with small licks and one  
finger pumping in and out of her slit slowly.

* * *

Darien tried screaming, but the music was on right next to the closet he was currently shoved into gagged and  
zipped tied into submission. The slats on the closet were mostly open and he could see what this bastard was  
doing to Serena.

 _Pretending to be him! What the fuck was happening?!_

He had a small hand towel duct taped into his mouth, and every time he yelled it choked him to the point he almost  
couldn't breath. Darien didn't care, he just wanted to help Serena before this bastard did something a lot worse with  
her. His wrists were bleeding from trying to get free, and watching this was killing him.

He had to do something.

* * *

Andrew licked and sucked Serena's sweet pussy for as long as he could. He wanted to make this last.

This was his one chance, and he was surprised how much he didn't care that Darien watched him seduce Serena.  
He unzipped the dress pants he took from Darien and started lubing his 9 inch cock with Serena's juices. It turned  
him on so much, he couldn't wait a moment longer.

* * *

Serena felt the absence of his tongue and fingers, and she groaned in need. She felt  
kisses come up her breasts until she felt his dick rubbing her wet pussy lips. The head  
felt huge and the shaft was very long but not as thick as she remembered it. While thinking  
about that small detail he quickly rubbed his dick around her slit before plunging inside  
too quickly.

Serena screamed in pain as a little more than half his cock is inside her. He starts sliding  
in and out of her pussy at a less than gentle pace. Serena pants trying to adjust to the length.

It felt so different from the last time they were together, almost rough and cruel.

* * *

He pulled her arms above her head and used a zip tie he had ready in his sleeve to secure her  
wrists together. Now he would really enjoy himself. Andrew looked to the closet and smiled cruelly  
as he fucked Darien's tight little girlfriend until she screamed. The girl he had wanted to marry, and  
he would never want anyone else.

* * *

Serena panicked when she realised he had tied her up, this was completely new to her. She looked up at  
Darien and noticed he wouldn't look into her eyes when she looked at him. He started plunging into her  
harder and deeper than before. The blonde screamed as he tore into her inch by inch. He lifted Serena's  
legs over his shoulders and started pounding into her until he was all the way in. Serena felt pain and  
pleasure as he ravished her pussy for what seemed like hours.

* * *

Andrew took Serena in several positions, using her bound hands to his advantage. He fucked her from  
behind with her cute ass propped over the bed, and he came in her so hard his ears rang. Andrew stayed  
hard and kept moving slowly until he pulled out, flipped her over and re-entered her tight pussy. Andrew's  
dick was so sensitive, but he had to deliver one last blow so to speak. Serena was whimpering as he fucked  
her in long hard strokes. She came within minutes, and this spurred him into pounding her tight slit with  
everything in him.

This was it.

Andrew came again, feeling himself shoot deep inside her. He removed his smiling lips from her neck to kiss  
her, and didn't let her up for air until she passed out.

* * *

Darien was in tears, he sobbed through his gag. Knowing this had happened to the person he loved and in front  
of his eyes was too much for him to handle. He watched this man cut the zip tie from her wrist and withdraw  
from Serena.

But not before kissing her one last time and whispering something in her ear. All he could do is wait and pray  
she would wake up and find him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Jealousy**

 _By AnGeLkIsSeS03_

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailormoon or the other main characters.

A.N. - I have revised the last chapter to make the POV less confusing. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6

* * *

Serena woke up to find herself alone. She rubbed her wrists that were  
now freed. Where was Darien? Why would he hurt her like that?

The blonde looked down to see a mix of blood and semen leaking from her  
sore vagina. She felt a stinging pain, and felt dizzy.

*Bang bang*

Serena stood up quickly and turned around to face the closet where  
the noise had originated from. She had no idea what to expect.  
Standing naked and defiled she threw open the closet doors to see  
her boyfriend with his hands tied under his knees to his feet and  
duct tape over his mouth. His eyes looked haunted and red.

She quickly removed the tape, gag. and ropes not really registering  
what had happened yet.

* * *

Darien grabbed Serena quickly and held her close.

"Stay here Serena, I need to check something." Darien said shakily.

He all but ran out his door to the only entrance in and out of his apartment,  
where that bastard had left after what he had done.

It was closed but not locked. There was no sign of his cosplay outfit.

* * *

"Darien, what the hell is going on? Why were you in the closet? Why did you  
hurt me earlier? I don't understand..." Serena said on the verge of tears.

He looked at her, and with a deep breath he slowly explained how he was  
attacked after entering his place and woke up in the closet watching her  
be raped by the attacker. She looked puzzled, and then it all came together.

Serena broke down, and fell to the ground crying. She felt disgust, shame,  
and fear all at once.

* * *

Darien let her cry it all out, until she felt she could talk.

"Serena we need to get you to the hospital and file a report. You need a  
swab kit done to collect any DNA." He suggested his voice grew quiet  
toward the end.

"No! I can't go, my father would find out about everything and I would  
never see you again. Or worse, he would blame you for this! Who would  
believe us?" Serena panicked, thinking of her father shooting Darien.

"I dont think this is for the best Serena, please reconsider! I want  
you to get the best medical care right now, and catch this monster.  
He could have killed you or us both, I can't forget what happened."

Her sad blue eyes pleaded with him.

All he wanted to do is track this man down and deliver the ultimate  
punishment, one that would make sure he never did this again.

"Fine, I will run to the clinic I work in and grab some supplies for  
a check-up and swab kit. No one will find out Serena I promise. I will  
be back in five minutes. I hate to ask you this, but please wait to  
clean yourself." Darien hated this, he didn't want to leave her but she  
was in no condition to go anywhere.

"I don't want you to leave me Darien, please?" The small blonde pleaded,  
feeling so helpless in this situation.

"It's this or you go to the hospital, Serena I'm sorry but you need this done.  
You're bleeding heavily and need a thorough examination." He stated, trying  
to hold his emotions in.

Serena nodded and he raced out of the door before she could start crying again.  
Darien returned quickly with the supplies and had Serena move onto a couch so  
he could take a semen sample swab from her. As he parted her knees to look

Serena's legs trembled and she refused to look at him. He stopped immediately  
and turned to Serena.

"Serena, I would NEVER hurt you. I want to help you and I'm sorry this hurts,  
but I will be as quick as I can."

"It's not just that, how can you even look at me. I'm disgusting! He made you  
watch..." She broke into sobs, thinking about how sick this situation was.

"Hey, shhhhh...I love you and this changes nothing between us Serena. I just  
want to help you right now." He replied his chest tight but his eyes spoke volumes.

Serena laid back and tried to relax as he worked on her.

Darien was growing more angry by the second when he saw the damage done to  
the girl he loves. She was torn so badly he would need to give her at least 4  
stitches.

Half and hour later, and Serena was taking a shower while Darien  
tried to clean up before she was finished. He was in the process of ripping all  
of the cover's off of his bed to burn them and replace them and burn them.

When he was finished he made sure the swabs were sealed and called for a courier  
pick up the prepaid parcel he had put them in for DNA testing. He didn't give  
a single fuck how much this cost, he had plenty of money to do what he wanted.

The test results would come back within 5 days, and after that they would be sent  
to someone who owed Darien a favor for a nationwide DNA check.

He had a sick feeling this was all personal, and that this wasn't over.


	7. Chapter 7

**Jealousy  
** _Chapter 7  
_ By AnGeLkIsSeS03

Note: I do not own Sailormoon or any of the characters, I just write the situations,  
thoughts and feelings of the characters.

A.N. - Thank you for your PM's asking me when I will update and reminding me that people still read  
 _my stories haha. I will continue working some of them, because I have heaps of small projects I've been  
_ _working on so apologies on the long wait. This chapter is one of my largest, and I hope it appeases  
_ _your craving._

* * *

Andrew raced back to his apartment located above Crown Arcade, he had ditched his  
stolen Tuxedo Mask cosplay earlier in a random rubbish container in his rush through  
the wet back alleys. He was sure no one had seen him, but his heart was still pounding.  
For the first time in weeks he felt thrilled.

As he shed the clothing he wore to and put it into a rubbish bag, but not before retrieving  
a piece of Serena's Sailormoon Cosplay he had ripped off her top. Andrew placed this in  
his nightstand, and felt his cock harden again.

I don't have time for this! He got into the shower with the water set to hot, and let it slide  
over his body. Andrew looked down at his cock to see small traces of dried blood, a wave  
of disgust washed over him at what he had done.

Andrew quickly grabbed some body wash and cleaned himself. Images of Serena's perfect  
body flashed in his mind, and he couldn't help jerking off to the memories of what had  
happened. It was even better than he could've imagined, and the sick part was if he could  
he would probably do it again. He knew there was a chance she could get pregnant. A part  
of him was very happy at the thought, and another didn't like the thought of Darien taking  
that away from him.

If everything went to plan; Darien and Serena would break up soon. They would not be  
able to get over what happened, and Serena would never feel safe with Darien again. These  
thoughts raced in his mind as he finished showering and dressed to open the shop up. He  
needed an alibi, and act as normally as possibly for awhile.

* * *

 **6 days later**

Darien had barely slept since he witnessed his girlfriend being brutally raped in his  
apartment. It felt like he had missed something important, and it was imperative  
that Serena would be safe. This psycho was still out there, and he was desperate for  
any leads. This seemed more than random, it felt personal to him.

Serena had been quiet and somber since the event. To his amazement Serena is healing  
quickly, but when he examines her she visibly shakes and her eyes water slightly. It  
kills him to see her this way, and even more sick is how much he wants to still make  
love to her. This was far from the right time, and he wanted to wait until she was healed  
and ready emotionally for sex.

Serena was at home tonight, having a family dinner night that couldn't be missed.  
Serena had been spending a lot of time with Darien in the evenings, and that day  
they had met up at Crown for lunch. It had been the first time they were out in public  
together in over a week, and they both a bit on edge. Seeing his girlfriend's beautiful  
blue eyes occasionally dart around anxiously made him burn with anger towards the  
monster who turned their lives upside down.

The only thing that had been different was Andrew seemed a bit more quiet, and his  
gaze lingered on Serena long after she gave him her usual order. These are things  
Darien probably wouldn't have noticed before becoming hyper aware of his surroundings.  
He wrote it off, and told himself that this was his best friend and it was stupid to let  
thoughts like that cloud his head.

The doorbell buzzed and Darien looked at an application on his cell phone from his newly  
installed camera system to see who was at the apartment door. It looked like a courier,  
so he rushed to open the door. Darien signed for the express envelope, thanked the courier  
and closed the door as began gathering a his wallet and keys, then took off to  
see his friend for the DNA database check.

A hour later he was no closer to finding out who did this. His friend Tom, couldn't rush  
the check on his private inquiry. There was a wave of crime that had bumped up his  
caseload and it would be a week before he would find out the results.

The worst part about this was not having Serena staying with him, and worrying about her  
constantly. He knew what he wanted deep down, but this wasn't the right time. Tomorrow  
was Saturday and Serena would be spending the night with him, and her friends would cover  
for her saying they were having a sleep over together.

* * *

 **The Next Evening**

Darien picked Serena up from her friend's house in his Audi A5. While they  
were driving, back to the apartment he noticed her admiring the inside of  
the car. Darien guess it was a shock for her, having never seen his car before.  
He loved driving this car, but he would rather run into Serena every morning  
and afternoon which would be impossible if he drove everywhere.

"Where did you get this car? It's nice." She asked curiously.

"A dealership Odango," he replied, instantly feeling like an ass.

She didn't react to Darien using her most hated nickname, so he added.  
"I bought it outright about 8 months ago."

"Outright..? But these car's are so expensive..!" She said, puzzled.

Darien laughed, and told her he would explain when we got to his place.  
Once they got settled into his apartment Darien ordered take away from a  
local place, and went to sit by his beautiful girlfriend on a large black couch.  
He could tell she hadn't been sleeping well, and despite that she smiled at me  
lovingly.

Darien sighed deeply and began explaining his past to her fully; his parents,  
the orphanage and the pain of losing memories of his family. He explained how  
his parents were wealthy, and long after they had died he was informed of the  
of a trust account they set up to be given to him on his 18th birthday. He also  
explained how he had bought a new home that would be more secure and private.

The blonde's eyes were wide at first, and then grew sad as she pulled him in for  
a tight hug.

"You'll never be alone again Darien, I'm so sorry you had to go through that."Serena whispered in his ear.

He savored the feel of her body against his, and for a few moments he forgot the horrors  
of his life completely. His chest felt light. He felt complete.

The doorbell buzzed, and after checking the camera Darien retrieved the take away food  
he had ordered for them earlier. They feasted over Chinese food, and moved onto share  
shy glances over cookies and cream ice cream for desert. Serena helped him clean up and

then went to the bathroom to change into her pajamas while Darien picked a cheery movie  
on Netflix.

When his girlfriend returned, she was wearing the skimpiest white silk night gown Darien had  
ever seen. Her hair was down from it's usual bun style, and she was blushing as she came to  
sit on his lap. Darien welcomed her and tried to focus on the movie as she squirmed in his lap.  
Her pink nipples grew hard as she brushed against his arm that encircled her from behind. He  
went to kiss her on her cheek, trying to be sneaky but she caught his lips with hers. She  
deepened the kiss tilting her head back, while pushing herself against his throbbing cock  
through their clothes.

Darien groaned and broke off the kiss.

"Serena, we can't..." Darien stated, his voice shaky. "I don't want to hurt you."

"I need you Darien, please make me forget. I want to make love to you, and I don't  
want to wait. This is what I want more than anything, I love you." She pleaded, brushing  
obsidian coloured hair out of his eyes to stare deeper into them.

Darien debated for a moment, and spoke seriously.  
"If you get scared or it hurts at all tell me to stop immediately."

Serena nodded and then smiled shyly before peeling her night gown off to his hungry  
gaze. He fought all the dark thoughts away, and focused only on them in this moment.  
Darien lifted her up and laid her down gently on the black couch, he kissed her softly  
and massaged her breasts until he felt her grinding against his pants again. She groaned  
when he left her to shed his clothes slowly, making her squirm even more at the sight  
of his chiseled arms and chest. His thick cock seemed harder and thicker than before,  
and he saw the panic flash briefly on her face.

"We can stop now Serena-"

"No, I just..-it's huge." The blonde said, turning bright red.

Darien turned and went into his bedroom where he never slept anymore to retrieve a  
packet of lube he bought when had first gotten together. He set it on the a table nearby  
and went back to kissing Serena as she sat back on the couch. Darien trailed kisses across  
her breasts and stomach very slowly, until he reached her slit. He could see that she had  
healed, and began slowly licking her pussy. She immediately grew wet, and pushed against  
his face.

Darien felt a deep need coming alive inside him to possess her and claim her. He began tongue  
fucking her tight slit, while savoring the sweet taste of her juices and cries of pleasure. He  
replaced his tongue with his middle finger, thrusting in and out gently, His petite girlfriend  
spread her legs wider and begged to take his finger out him make love to her now. He grinned  
and kissed her as he removed his finger to grab the packet of lube and coat his aching cock.  
Serena gasped and moaned as he rubbed his thick 7" cock up and down her pussy from clit to  
end of slit over and over.

He poured even more lube on himself, before teasing tight entrance again. Darien panted  
as he held Serena's long slender legs wide apart, and guided his cock into her leaving only  
the head in. He stopped to let her adjust and repeated the process, inch by inch until he was  
mostly inside of her. Darien was amazed at how hot and tight her pussy was, and began thrusting  
in and out at a slow pace until Serena squirmed and begged him to go harder.

This encouraged him to slide his cock even deeper and he felt her stretching so he paused but  
she moaned threw one leg over his shoulder. She pushed against him and Darien pushed in and  
out of her tight slit faster until he felt her pussy contracting around him, and pounded deep into  
her as he came so hard his head spun. Soon after they cuddled up on together and fell asleep on  
the couch, finally able to sleep for the first time in almost a week. 

* * *

**5 days later**

Serena came over early in afternoon with a worried look on her beautiful face.  
Darien pulled her into his arms and asked her what was wrong. She mumbled something  
about being late, and Darien was puzzled so she looked up into his eyes.

"I fainted at school, they sent me to the nurse who made me take a test...My period  
was late...Oh god Darien! The test is positive!" Serena said with tears in her eyes as  
she pulled out and handed him a positive pregnancy test.


	8. Chapter 8

**Jealousy**

 _Chapter 8_

By AnGeLkIsSeS03

* * *

Note: I do not own Sailormoon or any of the characters, I just write  
the situations, thoughts and feelings of the characters.

* * *

Darien remained quiet as he hugged Serena close to him. He was on  
edge just knowing that bastard was still out there. Now this.

"I can't tell my parents right now Daren, and even then...How do  
we even know-"

"No, don't say it Serena. This changes nothing. We'll handle this  
as it comes. Regardless of what happens, I will be here with you."  
He said to her his resolve set.

Serena wiped a few tears away, but clearly remained stressed out.

"I will book you an appointment with one of my friends in the OB-GYN  
department. We'll try to keep this as quiet as possible until we can  
figure everything out." He reassured her while.

"It's not just that." The petite blonde said looking up at him, her  
eyes filled with pain."I thought you wouldn't want me anymore after  
all of this. It could be his for god-sake!"

"Serena, that doesn't change my feelings for you. Do you really think  
I blame you in anyway for what happened? Having a family of my own is  
something I've always wanted. True, this isn't how I wanted things to  
go exactly. We've been through hell this last couple of weeks, but we  
can't let that rule our lives." Darien said as calmly as he could manage.

* * *

The petite blonde smiled up at him, knowing what he said was from his  
heart. She truly expected the worst, but soon realised how unfair it was  
to assume someone else's thoughts and feelings. The panic that she felt  
slowly melted away each moment she was near him. It's like nothing existed  
outside of these walls, and for a few brief moments everything felt peaceful.

Her friends were clueless about the extent of what was going on in her  
life. They knew about her dating Darien and nothing else. Serena planned  
to keep it that way as long as possible. Everything was happening so fast  
it was making her head spin. The room began to tilt.

"Whoa, easy now Serena. When did you last eat?" Darien asked while  
grasping her arms to steady her.

"This morning." She said sheepishly.

"Alright, I'll take you to Crown Parlour. Andrew can keep and eye out  
while you have something eat. I need to go by work really quick, but  
I'll be back to join you as soon as I can." Darien stated while briefly  
glancing at his wristwatch.

Serena nodded. Food was definitely something she wouldn't deny at this  
point. She liked Crown, but had not been back there by herself for weeks.  
It was silly, but she could swear she felt like she was being watched.  
At least Andrew would be there, and that somehow reassured her. 

* * *

_Crown Parlour - 15 minutes later_

Andrew knew he had to be patient, and most of all careful. The longer  
he waited Serena and Darien to break up, the more agitated he became.  
He had already crossed the line in every sense of the word, but it wasn't  
enough. In his mind the two people he had once cared about had betrayed him.

"Andy, I need to take the rest of the afternoon off. I hope you don't mind."  
Melissa his younger cousin said startled him.

He was slightly annoyed at the thought of running the parlour by himself.  
It was in the back of his throat to chew her out when he saw Serena walk  
in with a troubled expression. Behind her was Darien, and he was headed  
straight for the counter.

"That will be fine Melissa, I'll see you tomorrow." The tall blonde replied  
hastily.

Andrew felt a bit panicked.

 _ **Maybe he's figured it all out**_ , he thought.

Just as his friend approached the counter, Melissa went to grab her things  
leaving Andrew and Darien to talk.

"Hey Drew, I wanted to ask if you could look after Serena while she's here?

Keep an eye out. I'd owe you one." Darien's eyes pleaded with his longtime  
friend.

"Of course. Is anything going on?" He answered his friend trying his best to  
hide his relief.

"No, nothing to worry about. I just want to make sure shes safe." Darien said,  
looking straight into his Andrews's eyes.

The tall blonde man felt like he was under a microscope. Even so he felt like  
laughing at that last statement.

"I got your back." Andrew stated flatly.

"Thanks Drew." Darien said before heading out of the sliding doors at a fast  
pace.


	9. Chapter 9

Jealousy

Chapter 9

By AnGeLkIsSeS03

Note: I do not own Sailormoon or any of the characters, I  
just write the situations, thoughts and feelings of the characters.  
Also, I'm having issues with my formatting so I apologise in advance  
for lack of double-spacing.

* * *

 **Dedicated to the one I love more than my own life**

* * *

Andrew could not believe his luck. Darien had no idea what he had thrown his

own girlfriend into. Obviously they hadn't broken up, which pissed him off.

His plan seemed to have failed, but as he reflected on that a risky idea came

to mind. He grabbed a white 'Closed for Maintenance' sign and headed for

the front.

* * *

Serena sat quietly, trying to think over what would happen when she told her

parents. This isn't how she saw her life going, and even though it didn't change

things between Darien and herself it was still a shock. So many things were about

to change, and it took her a full 10 seconds to realise her friend Andrew had set

down her favourite burger, fries and strawberry milkshake.

"Are you doing alright Serena?" Andrew asked sounding concerned.

"Y-yes, everything is going to be fine." Serena replied quickly, as if trying

to convince herself. "Thank you, this looks really good."

"No problem, I'm going to go grab something from the back. Yell if you need anything."

He replied with overly fake smile.

Serena waited until he was gone to have a few bites of food. She knew Darien would

disprove of her having this type of food now that she was expecting. This made her

reach for the strawberry milkshake with whip cream on top. Sucking it quickly through

the small white straw she noticed how bitter it tasted. After drinking half she decided

it was too sour tasting to finish.

Serena felt dizzy after drinking her milk shake. Every moment that followed she felt

a growing exhaustion that she couldn't fight. She got up shakily, but failed to notice

how quiet it had around her. There wasn't another person anywhere to be seen. She

made her way to the bathroom in time to see everything fade to black as her hand

touched the handle.

* * *

Darien was sitting in his friends office waiting for a copy of the sealed DNA results.

He was impatient to say the least and kept glancing at the clock. The last thing he

wanted was to be apart from Serena at a time like this.

Mike came back into his small clinical looking office with the results in hand.

"As I told you earlier when I called, we had a positive match in our system."

Darien all but snatched it from mikes hand tearing the seal open he pulled the paper into

three seconds later Darien bolted from the office leaving his very confused friend in

his wake. Along the way he kept muttering curses to himself as he ran as fast as he could to

Crown. He didn't have time to truly register how deeply fucked up this situation was. All

Darien knew was he left her with his twisted best friend who assaulted her and forced him

to watch. Who knew how far he would go.

* * *

Andrew chuckled as he dropped Serena on his couch in the back room. The only plan

when he had ground up and dropped several sleeping tablets in her drink was to keep

Darien from her. Hopefully, him not hearing from her for a few days would cause Darien

to give up on her. He couldn't decide if he would keep her drugged through the entire

experience or let her wake up to him inside her. It thrilled him even having that choice.

By the rise and fall of her chest he could tell she was deep asleep. Andrew proceeded to

blindfold and tie her hands together. He ran his hands up her thighs and under her cute

school girl skirt yanking her panties off and pocketed them. He spread Serena's legs and

latched onto her smooth tight slit with his eager mouth. He licked and sucked, enjoying her

sweet and tangy taste on his tongue.

Andrew felt her body trembling from the contact, and he held onto her tighter. The thought

of her enjoying this even while unconscious distracted him from hearing a crash coming from

the front of his shop.

* * *

Darien didn't wait too long to use a large rock to smash through the front sliding glass door

that had been locked. After seeing Serena's school bag still in the booth he had left her

earlier he had all the proof he needed that she was still here. The glass shattered loudly,

and he didn't hesitate getting towards the back door that lead up to Andrew's upstairs

apartment.

He slammed the back door open to reveal his best friend sexually assaulting Serena who

did not appear to be moving. Darien immediately saw red and grabbed Andrew to pull him

off of Serena's prone body.

"Get the fuck off of her!" He said angrily through clenched teeth.

Andrew turned and punched Darien in the face, and Darien acting on instinct returned it with a

knee in the stomach. With the wind knocked out of him Andrew was too stunned to see the next

hit which knocked him to the ground and out of reality.

Darien tied up both of Andrews wrists tightly and went to Serena's side. He took off his jacket and

covered her lower half. After trying to gently shake her awake, he noticed several packets of

sleeping pills next to a small grinder on the table. There were ten empty packets in total.

There was no choice, he had to do something. Darien untied Serena's wrists and called the for the

police and an ambulance. He stayed close by her side, and tried to focus on anything other than the

pure rage he felt towards someone he thought had been his friend. He was past the point of caring

what he would be accused of or what people would think. Andrew wouldn't get away with this.


End file.
